The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is a television series on Cartoon Network. It debuted on May 3rd, 2011. It was created by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, and is rated TV-PG. Plot The concept of the show revolves around Bugs and Daffy living in the suburbs of Los Angeles with "colorful neighbors," including Sylvester Cat, Tweety, Granny, Yosemite Sam and Speedy Gonzales. Also other characters will appear such as Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Elmer J. Fudd, Marvin the Martian and more. In the show, Bugs and Daffy are living in the same house and they would go out and have to solve the problems that they caused either by themselves or by each other. The show also features Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner shorts as well as Merrie Melodies, two-minute music videos showcasing classic characters singing original songs. The Looney Tunes Show is the 3rd most popular show on Cartoon Network, the other two being The Amazing World of Gumball and Adventure Time. Episodes Merrie Melodies *''Grilled Cheese'' (performed by Elmer J. Fudd) *''I Am A Martian'' (performed by Marvin the Martian) *''Blow My Stack'' (performed by Yosemite Sam) *''Chickenhawk'' (performed by Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, and Barnyard Dawg) *''Cock Of The Walk'' (performed by Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk, and Barnyard Dawg, with Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat making cameo-appearances) *''Queso Bandito'' (performed by Speedy Gonzales) *''We Are In Love'' (performed by Lola and Bugs Bunny) *''Be Polite'' (performed by Mac and Tosh) *''Yellow Bird'' (performed by Sylvester Cat and Tweety) *''Tasmanian Meltdown'' (performed by The Tasmanian Devil) *''Skunk Funk'' (performed by Pepe Le Pew) *''The Wizard'' (performed by Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny) *''Pizzarriba'' (performed by Speedy Gonzales) *''President's Day'' (performed by Lola Bunny) *''Giant Robot Love'' (performed by Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) *''You Like/I Like'' (performed by Mac and Tosh) *''Chintzy'' (performed by Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) *''Table For One (by Porky Pig and Speedy Gonzales)'' *''Laser Beam (by Marvin the Martian and K-9) *''Moostache (by Yosemite Sam) *''Drifting Apart (by Mac and Tosh) *''Stick To My Guns ''(by Yosemite Sam) *''I Love to Sing-a (by ''Gossamer'') *''Parade Float (by Daffy) '' *''Daffy's Legacy (by Daffy)'' Characters Trivia *In the original Looney Tunes, Bugs and Daffy are rivals, but are roommates in ''The Looney Tunes Show. ''However, Daffy still seems to retain his envious, greedy, ego-centeric personality he always had. *In the Looney Tunes Show, many of the characters who originally rivaled Bugs and/or Daffy, including Marvin Martian, Yosemite Sam, Witch Hazel, Gossamer, and Pete Puma now mingle with them. The Tasmanian Devil even serves as Bugs' "pet dog." *Elmer Fudd was a hunter and a farmer, but now he's a news reported who has little to no current connection to any of the Looney Tunes Show characters. *Looney Tunes Show is the third time Bugs and Porky interact. The first was Tiny Toons Adventures and the second was Space Jam. *The CGI Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner shorts were discontenued for Season 2 of the show. Wile E. and Road however still appear in cameos in the show in 2D animation. Category:Television spin-offs Category:TV Shows Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Featured Articles